


The Clingy God

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Marvel Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cuddling always leads to someone getting attached-and it isn’t you.





	The Clingy God

You shuffled into the room, everything a blur as you set your sight on one person.

The conversations in the room continued-nothing more than muffled noise to you.

Pulling the blanket closer around yourself, the cold stone floor made you rush to the couch, slumping down right next to Thor.

He glanced down as you snuggled into his side, a grin on his face.

“Hello, y/n”.

“I’m sick”, you croaked, burying your face in his cloak-the warmth that Thor radiated making you feel slightly better.

He smelt like…air. The scent that would often catch on your clothes when you’d go for a walk on a particularly windy day. 

Air and the slightest hint of sweat-the perfect combination.

“Shall I get you something? Water, perhaps?” he asked, already shifting to move.

You gripped his arm firmly, holding him in place and shaking your head.

“No-I wanna rest”.

He nodded to himself, pulling his arm free of your grip and standing up, despite your protests.

“Well-if you want to rest-your bed would be more comfortable, would it not?”

You nodded reluctantly, standing slowly and gripping his arm as he led you out of the room and towards your bedroom, everyone watching on, before continuing with their conversations.

You awoke to complete darkness-nothing but the lights from the city glowing beneath you.

The throbbing in your head had subsided, your ears no longer pounding.

It must’ve been a few hours since you’d fallen asleep-and only now had you realized just how hungry you were.

Attempting to get up, strong arms tightened around your waist, a grunt sounding from behind you.

You looked over your shoulder to find Thor fast asleep-not having bothered to take his armour off as his mouth hung open.

You smiled to yourself, finger under his chin as you closed his mouth, and once again attempted to squirm out of his arms.

But his grip was too strong, holding you even closer and letting out a mumble.

“Hey-I’m feeling a bit better now”, you whispered, patting his arm lightly, hoping he’d get the hint and loosen his grip.

“Hmm”, Thor hummed, rubbing his face into the back of your neck, breathing in deeply.

You squirmed, his beard scratching at your skin.

“You can let go”, you stated, attempting to untangle your legs from his.

He hummed once more, barely taking in your words-too lost in the act of holding you, his arms tightening even more.

You smirked to yourself, finding yourself melting into him for a few seconds, grateful to be held.

“I’m hungry, Thor. So…either let go. Or you can come with me”, you muttered eventually, glancing back at him.

He opened a single eye, still droopy and full of sleep as he squinted at you.

“Fine”, he sighed.

“Oh-more of that”, he rumbled, eyes suddenly wide as he watched you cook-before he shut them once more, leaning his chin on your shoulder as he held you.

You moved to grab the salt, Thor moving sluggishly with you as you sprinkled some in.

“Y’know-this’d be a lot easier if you just let me go for a few minutes”, you pointed out, adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around both your bodies to make sure it didn’t set on fire.

“No”, was all he said, staring down at you with the most innocent eyes you’d ever seen.

“Wanna taste?” you asked with a smile, holding out the spoon.

He nodded eagerly, leaning forward and tasting, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Good?”

“Yes”, he nodded.

You let it simmer for a few more minutes, before switching the fire off and taking the entire pot with you to the table.

Thor sat on the couch, taking you with him as you sat on his lap, his arms still wrapped firmly around you.

“Here”, you offered, holding up the spoon and blowing on it, before letting him take a bite.

The lights switched on suddenly, Tony standing in the doorway as he stared at you.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Eating”.

“And cuddling”, Thor mumbled through his chewing, a boyish grin on his face when Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, switching the lights off and leaving you and Thor to it.


End file.
